


Quinn's curiosity

by Fabang4ever



Category: Glee
Genre: Asian stereotypes - Freeform, Dick Size, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabang4ever/pseuds/Fabang4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn discusses stereotypes <br/>Might do little drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quinn's curiosity

It was a Tuesday and Quinn had health with Santana. She liked health but not because you talked about sex it was that she liked learning about the body. They were half an hour in and this little bitch Amelia had asked a question about the male reproductive system.   
"Mrs Martha" she asked   
"Yes Amelia?"   
"Is the Asian stereotype true? You know the about the small down stairs."  
"Well Amelia-" she was cut off.  
"Well Quinn your dating Mike..." Amelia asks   
"What makes you think I have slept with him." Quinn responds.  
"I mean he is so hot and his abs but does he have the tools to back it up?"   
Amelia was a smart ass slutty little cheerio. Every girl hated her because she would always flirt with all the guys.   
The bell goes before Quinn could respond.

 

2 hours later. 

Quinn and Mike are making out it is hot and sweaty, that is until Quinn stops.  
"You alright?" Mike asks.  
"Yeah, it is just that bitch Amelia ways asking if the Asian stereotype was true you know about small package."  
Mike surprised about the question.  
"Well it isn't true."   
"Really?"  
"You sound surprised."  
"No i am not I just, can I see it?"  
"Sure if you want."  
Quinn rolled off Mikes lap. Mike then lifts his sweatpants up with is boxers and shows Quinn his thick 8' dick. (Well it isn't 8' when soft but when hard it is.)  
"Holy shit that is huge!" Quinn exclaims. Mike just laughs.  
"I wander how big it is hard?"  
"Do you want to find out?"  
"Hell yeah!"  
That night Quinn and Mike make love several times...

2 days later.

As Santana and Quinn walk into health they are approached by Amelia.  
"What do you want slut!" Santana says.  
"I am not talking to you bitch!" Amelia shouts  
"So Quinn did you find out how big Mikes dick is Quinn?"  
Santana snickers to herself  
"I did actually it is twice the size of  
Your ego."   
"Well how big is that?"  
"8 inches." Quinn says probably to proudly and loudly.  
"Well good for you." Amelia turns around and walks to her desk.   
Quinn then tells Santana that she had lost her Virginity.


End file.
